The Story of Shadow Chaos
by roqqytechbeatz.jones
Summary: In this story, Shadow embarks on a quest to find the girl he likes most out of the many that like him. But... maybe she was with him the whole time. Rated T for swearing and mild violence. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today was just like any other day for me. Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, go to school, and get manga from the schools library. I'm a senior in high school, and I gotta say... being a senior has its perks: Getting to leave early; getting to lunch before the freshies, sophomores, and the juniors. Outside of school, my life's pretty bomb too. My best friend, Rainbow Dash, and I do pretty much everything together: Play CoD, football, or just chillax. But despite my social life being so perfect (it's close to godliness), my relationship status? Well, almost EVERY girl I know wants to date me, some are more forward about it than the others (not that I'm complaining, haha, badaboom!) but I'm not a player, and I genuinely like these girls as much as they like me, so I try not to make one think I like the other more than them.

The next day...

After sleeping off a whole day of playing CoD and watching anime and other cartoons yesterday, my alarm decided that it was time I got off my ass and got ready for school.

"Ughhhh" I groaned as I got up and headed out of my room and toward the shower with my towel and change of clothes. I then undressed, turned on the water, and set it to cold so it would jolt me awake and keep me feeling as such, and stepped in to the shower. I did my usual routine, wash my body, squirt both shampoo and conditioner into my hands and washed my hair, then rinsed all the soap off my hair and body, turned off the shower, stepped out, and dried myself off with my towel. I got my hairdryer and used it to blow the steam off the mirror (that actually works, guys, just saying). After that I just enjoyed the rest of my time in the morning that I don't have to deal with my sisters and checked my Facebook, played a match of TDM on CoD, and waited for my bus to get to my stop during the last 5 minutes. I met up with RD, a nickname I gave to Rainbow in elementary school, and we talked about all of what happened yesterday; y'know, what we did, any new songs we heard... pretty much what we always talk about.

"So, are you gonna come to my game after school and watch the Wondercolts beat the Griffons again?" She asked me in her usual confident tone. I just chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. Don't I always?" I said, smiling. Then our bus showed up and we got on. RD got on first, and only her friends noticed her, I got on, and every girls face lit up faster than Sonic the Hedgehog could clear a mile. I was walking down the aisle to my seat and sat next to one of the girls that scooted over for me. I didn't recognize her, so I assumed she was new, but something seemed very familiar about her. "Hey.." I said, getting her attention, "Do I know you from somewhere? You look like someone I know." I said. She then pulled her hood off, and put her swag glasses on her forehead. "It's me.. Vinyl. We met three years ago at music camp over the summer?" She said with a friendly smile. "Oh, hey! Haha, how ya been?" I asked. "Good; made a few albums, sold 'em, made phat stacks off 'em, haha." She replied.

"Awesome. You always were good at making music, Vinyl. Haha, I remember at camp, we had rap battles, you beat everyone." I said. "Yeah, then you showed up an' beat me, ya big bully." She said, playfully shoving me, then giving me a wink. "So, you still got you hot bod, huh?" She asked, knowing it would embarrass me. It didn't bother me too much, I know she was just teasing me for fun. "Uh, heheh. Yeah, I guess." I said, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Dude. Stop being so modest. I've seen you shirtless; you're hawt!" She said, making a slight blush appear on my face. "Damn it, Vinyl... stop being so forward!" I thought to myself. "Uh, hehe.. Thanks" I replied. Eventually, we got to school and I said my goodbyes to Vinyl. "Well, that was a new experience..." I said to myself. "But today feels like a good day so far. Nothing bad is going to happen at all." I said as I headed to the main entrance of CHS (Canterlot High School). Just then I saw the school's "bad boy", Discord. "Damn it.." I thought.

He just looked at me with a smug expression and walked off campus. I just have a feeling he's always going to do something bad, then I'd have to wreck his face; and being a 1st degree black belt in taekwondo, I'm more than capable of that. I then walked in the school, survived 1st and 2nd period, and got to my favorite part of the school day, lunch time. RD's mom always brings us a box of pepperoni pizza for lunch, and Rainbow and I LOVE Italian food. I found RD waiting for me with the pizza box in her hands, we threw down on it, and in minutes it was gone. God, gotta love this high metabolism we both have, right? Anyways, after me and Dash killed the pizza she pulled out her smartphone and started looking for her earbuds. "Damn it, where are they?" she asked herself out loud. I just rolled my eyes, pulled out mine, and handed them to her. "Keep 'em. I know a person that can get me another pair." I said as she took her new pair of headphones. "Thanks, Shadow. Ya want to listen with me?" She asked.

"Nah. I'm good, RD, I think I'll go walk around 'till lunch ends. See ya." I said as I waved bye, and she did the same. "Ok, see ya later." She replied back. I then walked down the hallway while looking at things on my phone. In a few short seconds I put up my phone and got a drink of water at a water fountain. I heard something, so I stop pressing the button on the fountain to hear it more clearly. "OK... I know I just heard something..." I whispered to myself. A second later I heard a girl crying in the girl's bathroom, and my soft spot for girls was called for. Not caring about going into the girl's bathroom for obvious circumstances, I walked in and looked for her, whoever she was. "Hello? I heard you crying, and...well, I want to help you.. if, uh, if I can... Damn it, now it's awkward." I said, with a loud whisper at the end. Just then I saw one of the stall doors open; when I saw who was crying, my heart sunk. It was Derpy. She started crying more, latched on to me with a tight hug, and buried her face in my chest.

I then hugged her in return. I know Derpy is a very sweet girl, and is nice to everyone, so for her to be this upset someone must have said something really harsh. "Derpy?" I said "Huh?" She replied, looking up at me. "What happened? Did someone say something to you?" I asked. She let go and nodded. "Trixie called me a cross-eyed freak. And then she called me ugly and said no one likes me. She's right I-" She said before I put my hand on her mouth. "No Derpy, you're not ugly. You're not a cross-eyed freak. Honestly, I think your eyes just make you that much cuter than you already are. Yeah, you're clumsy every now and then. So what? No one is perfect. Next time she says something like that, just remember what I just told you, Ok?" I said, removing my hand from her mouth. "Ok...Thanks for being here for me, Shadow. I can see why the other girls like you so much." She said, smiling brightly. "Heh heh, no prob. Are you ok now?" I asked as I stopped outside the girl's restroom. "Yes. But thanks, you cutie!" She said.

"You're welcome. Wait, what?" I replied. "Nothing, see ya." Derpy said as she headed down the hall. I looked at the clock on wall, and saw that I had five minutes left before the bell rang. "I should go get another manga while I have the time." I said to myself, then headed to the library. After I got my manga, Galaxy Angel II (great manga, I highly recommend it if you read mangas), I sat down and read a little before it was time for 3rd period, which is my second favorite class, Theater. I'm one of the best in there, because I write and sing all the songs for certain plays. Plus they needed someone to play background characters. The other thing I like about it, is the part where I get my hair done... Now hear me out, it's all man styles, but the girl who does it always plays with my hair, and it feels SO freaking great. Most of the time, that's all she does. Kinda creepy but the teacher also likes me, so I get away with some things, but I'm 18 so it's not like she's a pedo-teacher.

As soon as I walked into the theater room and set my things down, I was pulled in the makeup room, sat in a chair, and had a girls arms around my neck, hugging me. "You know, Rarity, I platonically love you and all, but you could've at least gotten my attention first." I said, then she began stroking my hair. "But, I forgive you...oooh..." I added, in a small tone of bliss. "My apologies, darling, but I just needed to speak with you." She said, still stroking my hair. "Derpy told me what you said to her earlier, that was very kind of you to say. I was about to go looking for Trixie to, as Applejack would put it, give her the 'what-for', then I saw Derpy and she looked like she was in a state of total, unadulterated happiness. Anyways, she really appreciated that. And, speaking of Applejack, she wanted me to ask you if you're going to be free after school. She can't get anyone to baby-sit her little sister and her friends, you know, Big Mac being in the military, and the unfortunate passing of Granny Smith..."

"She passed over the summer, but I feel as Applejack is not over it completely, the poor dear. But could you be there? And don't worry, they're not nearly as wild as they used to be. Sweetie, Applebloom, and Scootaloo, I mean, so you shouldn't have too much of a problem." She said, now massaging my shoulders for some reason, not that I was complaining. "Yeah, I can make it. What time?" I asked. "She said she'll either call or text you when she leaves. It'll only be for an hour. You drive, right?" she asked. "Yeah, If you're asking if I can pick up Sweetie Belle, then yes. And you'll know when I'm in your neighborhood. I got a new and better car a few weeks before school started. It's pretty loud when she roars her engine, haha." I said proudly. She just giggled. "Ohh, boys and their cars. But thank you darling. I appreciate it." She said. "But I have one question... It's a bit, uh... personal. Can I cuddle with you? I know, it's silly, but you're just soooo adorable right now, even more than normal." She asked.

"Uhhh..." I said slightly confused "Yes?" I answered, opening my arms somewhat cautiously. She then sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around me and we talked about upcoming plays and stuff I have to prepare songs for for the rest of the class period. Soon, the bell rang and I said goodbye to Rarity, and headed to the gym for 4th period. Rainbow had the same 4th period as me, so I was delighted to have a girl that know in the same class as me not be all over me. I don't really mind it, but sometimes they go a bit too far... nothing sexual or flirty, but they'll hold my hand or wrap their arm around mine. Anywho, I sat down next to Rainbow, who was listening to her music. She looked at me, then put one of the earbuds in my ear. "You were gonna ask eventually, haha." She said. Soon class started, and Rainbow and I played basketball (she beat me, obviously) and walked around the gym. "Hey Dash?" I said, getting her attention. "Yeah, Shadow?" she replied.

"After school, I have to baby-sit AJ's little sister and her friends. I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to make it to the game tonight." I said. She looked really sad for a second, but smiled. "That's ok. There's always the next one, hehe, right?" she said with a laugh. "Yeah... Hey, you can just tell me about it when you get back, right?" I said, hoping to make her legitimately feel better". She nodded "Yeah" with a smile. Soon, after me and RD played another game of basketball (I beat her this time), the bell rang and we headed to our bus. About five minutes into the ride home, she feel asleep and the bus turned, cause her to lean on me. I blushed but didn't move her. She almost looked as if she was smiling and her arms somehow wrap around me loosely in her sleep. Something felt... right about this, but weird at the same time. When we got to our stop, I carried RD off the bus, and to her room. And then went next door to my house, and got ready to leave for AJ's in a few.


	2. Chapter 2

**Editor's Note: Hey guys, I'm Prince of None, Roqqy's editor. I just wanted to clarify that neither I nor Roqqy own any of the rights to the song featured in this chapter. We're just massive fans. While I have your attention, I'd like to ask you to review, so Roqqy and I know what you like and don't like. We want to make this fic the best it can be, but we need your input. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2**

I checked my FB and then played a match of 3v3 on Call of Duty (31-0 killstreak, people!). I saw Dash leave for her game, and seeing her go without me hurt; I almost cried because of it. "I'll make it up to her someday, somehow..." I said as I got a text from AJ and got ready to go. "OK, keys, keys, where're my keys?" I muttered to myself as I searched my jacket. "Ooh! Found 'em!" I said as I walked outside. I pulled the tarp off, and uncovered my beauty. A 1970 Mustang Fastback, sittin' on 30 inch shoes, and wearing a fresh coat of cyan, my favorite color. I started up the car, and headed to Rarity's place, which only took about 15-20 minutes. As soon as I pulled in to her driveway (giggidy), both Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's jaw dropped in amazement. "Wow! THIS is your car?" Rarity asked, stunned by how clean it looks. "Why.. It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. About two or three minutes later, Sweetie hopped in and we headed to AJ's. When we showed up, we saw AJ, Applebloom, and Scootaloo. "Woah...That yours?" AJ asked.

"Yep, beauty, isn't she?" I said proudly. "Sure as sugar is! Dual exhaust pipes, and from the sound of it, I'd say the engine's a V-10? Plus the purty blue paint, and 30' rims. You sure have great taste in cars, Shadow." AJ said with a smile "Well I wish I can stay and admire your car, but I need to be heading out. So I reckon you're ok with these three?" She asked; I nodded. "Good... Oh, and... we're a mite close to the forest, and wolves live in them woods so make sure you keep these girls away from there, ok? Mac's rifle's in the kitchen next to the fridge if any of them cold blooded things show up." She whispered, as I was still nodding. Good thing I was in boy scouts and was top ranked in riflemanship, or whatever it's called. Soon, after AJ left, Applebloom ran by me and tagged me saying "Tag. You're it!" and ran away from me as I chased her. I'm fast, but those tiny legs can move! I could hear her yelling "Shadow's it! Shadow's it!" as I continued to chase her and the other two.

We played tag until Sweetie and Applebloom tired themselves out. After they caught their breath, we played catch. "These girls are really tomboyish... well, Sweetie is. I'd expect this from Applebloom and Scoots" I thought to myself. "Scoots, go long, go long!" I shouted as she ran about 150 feet down the field. I threw the football (Dash would've been impressed with my perfect spiral) and Scoots nearly caught it... but I threw it a tad too high and it got stuck on a tree branch 10 feet up. "Aww..." Scoots groaned. "That catch would've been sick." She lamented. I ran down and analysed the situation. "OK, so that's about 10 feet..." I said, smirking. "I can get this down without even climbing the tree. Watch out." I said as I stretched my legs out a few good times, then prepared to get it down. I then ran, jumped, flipped back, and kicked the ball down, and broke of the branch it was perched on, then stuck the landing. "Wow! Just... WOW! that was so cool!" Scootaloo said in astonishment.

We continued to play for another five minutes until Scootaloo suggested they show me their clubhouse. We got to the clubhouse pretty quickly and we all walked in. I noticed an acoustic guitar and picked it up, and strummed all the chords, checking if it was in tune. "Can you play, Shadow?" Scootaloo asked me, and I nodded in response. I began to play a few songs, then I thought I should sing one song. I began strumming the rhythm to _When You're Young_, by 3 Doors Down, and started singing.

_"So far away from knowing where I am going_

_I am trying hard to find out who I am_

_They all say that I don't know what I am doing_

_I say they don't hardly understand_

_Why can't they remember_

_What I'll never forget_

_How these dreams can come undone_

_When you're young_

_You give what you give cause they make you_

_Trapped inside a place that won't take you_

_And they want you to be what they make you_

_It's already over and done_

_When you're young_

_Everything seems perfect_

_Everything's OK_

_It will all get better now_

_At least that's what they say_

_But I don't see it coming_

_You give what you give cause they make you_

_Trapped inside a place that won't take you_

_And they want you to be what they make you_

_It's already over and done_

_When you're young_

_Days never seem longer_

_They say it's better this way_

_I hope one day I am stronger than I feel_

_And I hope that it feels different than today_

_You give what you give cause they make you_

_Trapped inside a place that won't take you_

_And they want you to be what they make you_

_(It's already over and done)_

_(It's already over and done)_

_(It's already over and done)_

_When you're young_

_Why can't they remember_

_What I'll never forget_

_How these dreams can come undone_

_When you're young"_

I finished, seeing their jaw dropped expressions, I assumed they liked my singing. "Oh.. my.. GOSH!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. "That song was beautiful! And so was your voice." She added. "Ah never heard anyone sing like that before." Applebloom said. "Yeah, me neither. That was awesome!" Scootaloo piped up. Just then I noticed AJ at the door, looking at me kind of different. "Hey sis!" Applebloom said as she went up and hugged her. "Hey, sugarcube. Did'ja have fun?" AJ asked, smiling at her. "Yup! We're gonna go play now, see ya sis!" AB said as she and the others ran outside, leaving me and AJ alone. I set the guitar back on its rack, and then started to head out, but AJ stood in front of me, again, looking at me differently.

She walked towards me, causing me to back up and then fall on my ass into a bean-bag chair. "Uhh.. AJ?" I muttered. "Your voice.. It was so beautiful, like a choir of angels..." She said as she crawled on top of me, which both scared and excited me... but mostly scarred me. "Uhh. HMF!" was all I could say before she kissed me. She broke the kiss, blushing deeply, then shaking her head in a 'coming-to-your-senses' kind of fashion, she then got off of me, and ran out, leaving me one confused teenager. "Ok, the hell just happened?" I asked myself, not really grasping the fact that I just made out with AJ. I got myself up and headed to my car after saying goodbye to the little girls. As soon as I put my hand on my door, I felt two strong arms hug me from behind, and I knew who it was instantly. "Ah'm so sorry, Shadow. Ah don't know why Ah did that, it's just... Ah heard ya singing, and your voice was so beautiful... Ah got all worked up-" I cut her off "Hey, it's ok. I forgive you, AJ" I said, then got in my car and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was on the way home and I looked at the clock on my cars radio. "There's still time to make it to RD's game!" I exclaimed. I then headed towards the school and snuck past the security. I got to the bleachers and looked for RD, but couldn't find her. "Where the hell is she?" I asked myself in my head. I continued to search for her, but to no avail. "FUCK!" I whisper-yelled. I stayed until the game ended and then headed back to my car. As soon as I got to the door, I heard a slightly nasal, but no less cute, voice call my name and I smiled in relief. "Shadow!" RD shouted as she ran up to me. Right before she got to me, she tripped and fell on me. "Woah, there speedy. Haha." I teased. "You ok?" I asked, still holding her. She looked me in the eyes and that weird feeling from earlier today returned, except I think we both felt it. That strange, awkward mixture of weird but right. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine" She said, chuckling nervously.

"Hey, Shadow? Could you give me a lift home? My rides not coming." She said. "Sure, no prob, Dash." I replied. We then got in my car, and headed home. About 10 minutes later, we hit a bump and a picture I keep fell onto Dash's lap. "Huh?" She said as she picked it up "You still have this?" She asked, her gaze shifting from the picture to me. "Of course, it's from the day we first met. I could never forget it. You were riding your bike, you wrecked and scraped your knee up really bad, and I helped you walk home. We started talking, and then hanging out, and we've been best friends ever since then." I recalled. She just smiled and looked out the window for the rest of the ride. Eventually, I got to our neighborhood, dropped her off at the driveway, then pulled into mine. I walked into my house, and up to my room. "THANK YOU, GOD!" I huffed as I collapsed onto my bed and relaxed. "Man, I love Fridays... " I sighed as I lay on my bed. I then got on my Facebook, and messaged Brony, one of my close friends from the internet, and wrote a little on my fanfiction. I then got a message from Vinyl.

It read, _Yo, Shadow. Listen. If you're free, I need you to bring your cute ass down to my studio and help me make some tracks. -V. PS: No need to wear anything special... or anything at all, bigboy._ "Ugh!" I groaned. "I get the feeling that something other than music making is gonna happen, but then again, Vinyl is always like this with me... Sooo I'm not too sure..." I thought. "Oh well, time fo' some Call of Duty!" I said happily as I got my headset on and put in Call of Duty: Black Ops. After I played two matches of Free for All and I went to bed. The next day, I woke up, made breakfast for me and my two little sisters, and hung around the house. My aunt came and got my sisters, and I stayed until Vinyl called and asked me to come over and help her. I got dressed; skinny jeans, wifebeater tank top, and skater shoes on, I headed out to my car. Got everything ready, car started, and then I headed to Vinyl's. Thankfully she gave me directions when she called.

I got to her studio (which was really, really big) in a few minutes and then hopped out of my car. "Nice ride." she said out of nowhere, causing me to jump at least a foot in the air. "Thanks... Now, uh, we gonna go and do some music..?" I asked somewhat nervously. "Yeah, follow me." She said, walking ahead of me. Now I'm not gonna lie, I did catch a peek of her ass. "Stare too long and you could go blind, y'know." She said, not even turning around. I grinned to myself and followed her into her studio. She showed me where her DJ set was at. "All I need you to do is rap. I already written lyrics down for you, so don't worry about that." She said as she handed me the lyrics. The title read "Fast Lane" and her verse was first.

**Editor's Note: This section contains some pretty strong language. You've been warned.**

*Vinyl*

First verse, uh

I'm armed 'til I'm on a island

My life's ridin' on the Autobahn on autopilot

Before I touch dirt, I'll kill you all with kindness

I kill ya, my natural persona's much worse

You've been warned if you've been born or if you conform

Slap up a cop and then snatch him out of his uniform

Leave him with' his socks, hard bottoms and bloomers on

And hang him by his balls from the horn of a unicorn

Y'all niggas' intellect mad slow, y'all fags know

Claimin' you bangin', you flamin'

Bet you could light your own cigarette with ya asshole

Me and Shady deaded the past, so that basically resurrected my cashflow

I might rap tight as the snatch of a fat dyke

Though I ain't wrapped tight

My blood type's the '80s!

My '90s was like the Navy, you was like the Bradys

You still fly kites daily!

*Me*

Catch me in my Mercedes

Bumpin' "Ice, Ice Baby", screamin' Shady 'til I die

Like a half a pair of dice, life's crazy

So I live it to the fullest 'til I'm Swayze

And you only live it once, so I'm thinkin' 'bout this nice, nice lady

Wait, no, stop me now before I get on a roll (Danish)

Let me tell you what this pretty little dame's name is, 'cause she's kinda famous

And I hope that I don't sound too heinous when I say this

Nicki Minaj, but I wanna stick my weenus in your eenus!

You morons think that I'm a genius

Really I belong inside a dang insane asylum, came to drive them trailer parks

Crazy, I am back, and I am razor-sharp, baby

And that's back with' a capital B with' an exclamation mark, maybe

You should listen when I flip the linguistics

'Cause I'm gonna rip this mystical slick shit

You don't wanna become another victim or statistic of this shit

'Cause after I spit the bullets, I'm a treat these shell casings like a soccer ball

I'm a kick the ballistics! So get this dick, I'mma live this

*Vinyl*

My whole goal as a poet's to be relaxed in orbit

At war with' a bottle, this Captain Morgan attacks my organs

My slow flow is euphoric, it's like I rap endorphins

I made a pact with the Devil that says "I'll let you take me

You let me take this shovel, dig up the corpse of Jack Kevorkian"

Go 'back and forth in more beef that you can pack a fork in

I'm livin' the life of the infinite enemy down

My tenement, too many now, to send my serenity powers

Spin 'em around, enterin' in the vicinity

*Me*

Now, was called M&M, but he threw away the candy and ate the rapper

Chewed him up (Pt!) and spitted him out

Girl, giddy-up, now get, get down

He's lookin' around this club and it looks like people are havin' a shit fit now

Here, little t-t-trailer trash, take a look who's back in t-t-town

Did I st-st-stutter, motherfucker? Fuck the mall, he shuts

The whole motherfuckin' Walmart d-d-down every time he comes a-r-r-round

And he came to the club tonight with' 5'9″ to hold this bitch down

Like a motherfuckin' chick underwater, he tryna d-dr-drown

Shawty, when you dance, you got me captivated

Just by the way that you keep lickin' them suckin' lips, I'm agitated, aggravated

To the point you don't suck my dick, then you're gonna get decapitated

Other words, you don't freakin' give me head, then I'm have to take it

*Vinyl*

And then after takin' that, I'm a catch a case, it's gon' be fascinatin'

It's gon' say "The whole rap game passed away." on top of the affidavit

Graduated from master debater slash massive masturbator

To Michael Jackson activator (Woo!)

Meanin' I'm on fire off the top, might wanna back up the data

Runnin' over hip-hop in a verbal tractor-trailer

Homie, they sick, you can normally ask a hater

Don't it make sense, these shell casings is just like a bag of paper

Drop in the lap of a tax evader (Homie, they spent)

*Me*

Now make that ass drop like a sack of potatoes

What, girl, I'm the crack-a-lator

Percolator to this party, be my dick ejaculator later

Tell your boyfriend that you just struck paydirt

You rollin' with a player, you won't be exaggeratin' when you say you livin'

After the song was over, and Vinyl had recorded it, she left the room to get us some water. Rapping fast as we were really takes a lot of breath. Being my curious self, I started making a few beats on her set and they were actually pretty good. "Wow..." Vinyl said from behind me. "You're a natural.." she said in a slight tone of... arousal?. Taking me by surprise, she crawled on top of me, and we began kissing very passionately. She pulled off my shirt and rubbed her hands on my chest. Being a guy, I wasn't going to complain about making out with a hot girl like Vinyl. After about another ten minutes of making out, we broke the kiss. She had work to do so I had to return home. "That was fun." She said as she ran her hand down my back.

I headed home, took a shower, then headed to my dojo to train in TKD and get some exercise. A few hours later, I got back home and went to bed. I woke up after hearing a loud slam, glass breaking, and yelling. I heard my sisters get out of bed and saw them across the hall after I opened my room door. "You two get back in your rooms." I commanded. "But big bro!" They protested. "Now!" I shouted, and they went back to their room. I got my pants and jacket on and headed to the door. What I saw when I opened it surprised me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I had opened the door, and instantly, my heart sank. It was Rainbow. She just hugged me tightly and refused to let go for the better part of 30 minutes. After she stopped crying and released the hug I asked her, "What's wrong? Are you ok?" She just nodded and leaned on me. I could tell she was in need of some comforting and not an interrogation, no matter what happened earlier; so I just let it go for now. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest, which made that feeling return to us. "Wh-what is this?" She asked me, looking me in the eyes, "Why do I feel like this everytime I get this close to you?" she questioned me again. I saw a slight blush appear on her face. "I dunno, Dash. I feel it too." I said looking into her eyes. Something felt a little stronger about the feeling we shared. I felt really warm in the face, and could see hers moving closer to mine. I could feel her breath on my mouth; our faces just centimeters away, we both were stuck in this strange trance.

My two sisters, Sunbeam and Lilac Dance, jumped from behind the couch, and scared Rainbow and I. "Hehe, gotcha, big bro!" Sunbeam said. "Hey, Rainbow!" Lilac said happily. "Hey, squirt! Geez, you're growin up on me. You're like, what? A foot taller?" Said Rainbow as she picked up Lilac and hugged her. She was as close to me as she was my sisters, in a way. She saw them as her own sisters I guess. Pretty soon, they fell asleep. "Shadow?" RD said to get my attention, "Do you think I can crash here for a few nights?" She asked. "Yeah, sure. You gotta be my cuddle buddy though." I said, thinking, "Why in the hell did I say that?" She just giggled and said, "Ok. sure thing." That sure sent a tingle up my spine.

A few minutes passed and we were in my room. I was doing the one thing I knew would put her in a deep sleep: straightening her hair. There is a certain way that I do it, and RD _loves _it. She was sitting in front of me on my bed, and in a matter of minutes she dozed off into her dreams. I got ready for bed. I was about to sleep on the couch, but as soon as I got up, I looked down at Rainbow and I just couldn't leave her there all alone. No matter what my mind was saying not to do, I knew I just couldn't leave her alone all night. I _had_ to stay with her. So I layed down next to her, made sure she was comfortable, and laid her head down on my chest.

***RDs PoV***

"Woah…" I yawned, "Damn it, I'm up early." I said in a hushed tone. "Huh, Shadow's kinda cute when he sleeps." I added, looking from his face... to his abs. "He's one really built- OH WHAT THE HELLL?!" I yelled in my head as I noticed something in Shadow's crotch. "H-how is.. that even possible?" I asked myself quietly.

I got up and walked out, looking for the time. "Damn it. It's late afternoon? We must've stayed up really late." I said to myself. I then got a text from my momma, it said, "We're going out. Gonna be gone all day, Dashie. Love you." I replied, "Ight, love you too, be careful." And sent it. "Well, looks like I'm gonna spend all day with Shadow." I said to myself. Something about what I just said made me feel warm inside. I heard noises coming from Shadow's room so I started making breakfast. I'm not really a cook, but I can make eggs and bacon, and good-ass eggs and bacon at that!

***Shadows/Regular PoV***

I heard the popping of grease and smelled bacon. Bacon. It's the breakfast of champions. I got up and got my gym shorts on and walked out to the kitchen and saw RD cooking. OK, she is just plain out, freaking awesome. "Morning, sleepy head." She said with a smirk. "Hungry?" She asked. "Absolutely. I love bacon and... are those eggs? Ok, come here. I must hug you for this." I said, chuckling. "I'm never THIS happy in the mornings... why do I feel so happy?" I thought to myself. "No. You gotta shower. I'm not hugging you when you smell like ass." She she said as she backed away, laughing. "You won't hug me? Hell nah, bruh. I'mma get a hug from you!" I said, laughing as I walked closer to her. She then quickly turned to the side and began to run around my living room. Naturally, I chased her. We were both laughing like little kids. I eventually tired her out, glomped her, pulled her onto my sofa, and we hugged. But then her eyes met mine and again we both drew our faces near each other's. And, again, my sisters prevented that. "Shadow!" Sunbeam squealed.

"Hey, lil' boogers!" I said as I scooped them up in a hug. "What's up? Is Auntie coming to get you?" I asked. They nodded while hugging me back. We all played hide-and-seek until she showed up to get them; after that, it was just me and RD in the house. "So... what do you wanna do?" I asked. "Uhh.. Can I ask you a question?" She asked. "Sure... Fire away" I replied. "Uh... C-can I get another hug?" She asked, blushing slightly. I find it strangely adorable when she blushes. "Uh... sure." I said. She then latched on to me and hugged me tightly for about 2 minutes. "I'm bored." she said into my shoulder. "Ok, I got something you might like to do." I said as I pulled her off me, got up, and walked to my room. She followed close behind. "MW3, Black Ops, whatcha wanna play?" I asked, picking out random games from my box of games. "Uhhhh... Let's kick some zombie ass." She said with a smirk. "Black Ops it is, then!" I said as I put Black Ops in the PlayStation 3. About twenty waves into our game, RD was leading by 5 and was getting most of the kills.

Her score was 15,455 and mine was 15,450. I paused the game and took a break to rest our eyes. "Hey, Shadow?" She said to get my attention. "I wanted more than just a hug earlier." She said, somewhat flirtatiously, while crawling towards me. She climbed up on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I wanted to do this for a long ass time, actually..." She added, as she brought her face closer to mine. "Rainbo-" Was all I could utter before she kissed me. One part of me was protesting this, but soon emotions overthrew those thoughts and I wrapped my arms around Rainbow's waist, and brought her closer to me. That feeling from the other day had returned, but it wasn't a small heat between us, rather, it was a raging inferno. Our tongues danced around each other and I felt her hands scratch up and down my back, which only made the heat even hotter. "RD kisses sooo much better than Vinyl." I thought to myself. I then crawled on top of her. "My turn to take control." I said with a wink, then resumed making out with her.

I broke the kiss after a few more minutes had passed. "Shit! My mom's gonna be home soon!" She said. "Sorry to kiss and leave you like this, Shadow, but I gotta go. I had fun, though!" She said in a hurry as she left. It kinda saddened me to see her leave, but I didn't mind watching her go (haha, badaboom!). The next few days sorta repeated themselves. RD came over every night, my aunt came to get my sisters, RD and I played CoD, then she headed home. We never really spoke of our kiss afterwards. Every night she came over, she wasn't crying, and there were no loud noises, but I still suspected something bad was gonna go down... Unfortunately, I was right. After I left my old dojo and said my goodbyes to my former TKD instructor, I got a text message from RD. Her mom's boyfriend was drunk off his ass and beating her. I replied back "Alright, just stay where you're at, I'll be there in a hurry". I sped to her house, luckily not getting caught by the police, and got out of the car.

As soon as I stepped out, I heard Dashes mom screaming, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Several times, then loud crashes and her crying harder. I kicked open the door and ran in and got in between him and Mrs. Dash. "Stop! You hit her again, and I'll break your fucking leg. Get out now, or I'll put you out." I said sternly. He just chuckled, "Look, boy!" He said as he shoved me. "This ain't none of your business. Now you can get the hell out of my house." He said. "THIS ISN'T YOUR DAMN HOUSE, YOU DRUNK FUCK!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she walked up to him. "I've had enough of your smartass mouth, you litte bitch!" He shouted as he lifted his arm as if to strike her. I then kicked him between his shoulder and chest. "That was a nerve bulge in your chest and shoulder. You might not've felt it, but you're not gonna be moving that arm for a while." I said calmly, even though inside, I wanted to tear him to pieces. He held his now useless arm, and faced me. "You little SHIT!" He yelled as he took a beer bottle from the countertop and broke it, brandishing it in his good hand.

I then kicked him in his jaw, but at a price. Before my kick connected, he stabbed me in my leg with the jagged edge of the broken beer bottle. There was a lot of blood, and I saw only blurs of everything around me. I heard RD's voice before everything faded to black.

***Rainbows Pov, on the way to the hospital***

I couldn't keep my mind on anything other than Shadow. He had a gash in his leg and blood was just pouring out. "Hang in there, Shadow, you're gonna be ok. We're almost there, just hold on." I said to him. I couldn't distinguish what he said back, blood loss must've been making him dizzy and unable to speak. I got us to the hospital and opened the car door and carried SC in a fireman's carry to the into the ER with tears falling out of my eyes the whole time. Shadow is my best friend... more than my best friend.

*Hours later*

I saw a doctor walk out of Shadow's room and he approached me. I looked up at him and said, "Doc, don't give me no bullshit. Is Shadow gonna be ok? Just tell me..." He nodded.

I sighed in relief. "You can go visit him. And could you get him out of the bed? He's able to get up, but he refuses to. I suppose those beds are too comfortable." He said, jokingly. I just nodded and headed to Shadow's room. "Yo. You ok? How's your leg?" I asked him. "Good, the doc said I could stand, but you saw the cut. It was pretty bad. I don't want to take my chances." He said while looking at me... was he checking me out? I dunno, but it's nothing I'm gonna complain about. Hell, I made out with the dude. Anyways, I sat down on the bed next to him, and looked him in the eyes. "Shadow... I want to tell you something... It's kinda important..." I said, trailing off... Damn it, Shadow, why do you have to be the _one_ thing that makes me nervous? "Dash, just tell me." Shadow said, placing his hand on my shoulder, which made my blush furiously. "I-I... fuck it. Look, Shadow... I'm not telling you unless you stand up." I said, hoping he took the bait. "Alright, if it's that important." He said, sighing.

"Alright, I'm up now. What do you have to tell me, Dashie?" he said. Damn it! I love it when he calls me that. "I-I... I like you." I said, trying to prevent my heart from exploding. "Well duh... I know that, we've been friends for years." He said. "N-no... I mean, I really like you... No, more than like... I dunno... just... When I look at you, my brain goes all stupid, my heart pounds like crazy, and you just make me feel safe. Every time I was hurt, or just needed someone, you were always there smiling like an idiot and making me feel better, even when we first met you were helping me. And you even saved me and my mom from her drunken asshole ex-boyfriend. I didn't realize it until that night when we made out that my feelings were real and not just my emotions making me think I loved you... I just... I..." I trailed off as he grabbed me by my shoulders "Mm?!" I exclaimed as he kissed me. Almost instantly, I kissed him back. After a second/eternity he broke the kiss. "Don't even ask me out. That kiss was me saying yes." He said.

***SC's/Normal pov***

A few days after RD and I started dating, things returned to normal. RD's mom had cut her ex out of her life completely and I got a restraining order against him saying he can't go within 300 yards of my house, so he never came back. RD has been doing greater than usual at her soccer games... probably because I cheer my ass off for her. Me? Well, aside from the boost in happiness from dating my best friend, I've done a lot better in school; and I heard a new girl is coming to our school. After I got off the bus, I felt kinda lonely. RD hurt her leg after her last game and can't walk. I think it's either broken or sprained really badly, but I gave her a box of chocolates and a 12 pack of fizzy apple cider; she loves those almost as much as me. I was texting her on my way to school after I got off the bus. I wasn't watching where I was walking, and I bumped into someone. "I need to watch where I'm going, like, seriously!" I thought to myself. "Oh! I'm sorry, sir, please forgi- Oh..." she said.

I smirked, "Damn, it must be my looks. Haha, badaboom!" I thought to myself. "Oh, sorry. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm new here. I'm taking the advanced science and math classes at Canterlot High." She said as she raised her hand to shake mine "Ah..." I said as I shook her hand with not too tight of a grip. "You don't really look like the sciency type. You're actually kinda pretty. Not saying that smart people are ugly, but you look more like looks than brains." I said, mentally choking myself for making that sound so stupid. "Oh. Well, thank you..?" she replied. "Oh, sorry. My name's Shadow, Shadow Chaos. See ya 'round?" I said. "Sure. Have a good day." She replied. Later at lunch, I found Twilight, and something looked odd... No one was sitting with her. She literally had an entire table to herself, well, almost, if that cute shy girl wasn't with her. "Well, I should be nice and join them. Being alone like that HAS to suck dragon balls." I said while brofisting myself in my head for making a reference to the best anime ever.

"Hey. This seat taken?" I asked. The shy girl shook her head 'no'. "I saw that you two were sitting here alone, and thought I'd join you. So how are you? Your name's Fluttershy, right?" I asked her. "Mmhm." she replied, looking at me through her long pink hair. "Ok, now she's just adorably shy. Seriously, I think I'm having a heart attack." I thought to myself. "T-thank you for sitting with us. I-it gets kinda lonely when it's just me. I thought only Twilight would sit with me today." She said kinda sadly. "Yeah, believe it or not, I used to be lonely too." I said, somewhat matter-of-factly. "Really? You're the most popular guy in this school." She said. "Yeah, but I mean when I was a kid. Anyways, I don't really think I'm that popular, and if I am, I don't really care." I said. "So, Twilight. You're taking the advanced classes here?" I asked Twilight. "Yes. I'm taking both advanced science and advanced math. I was at the top of my class, and even the smartest student at my old school." She said.

That shocked me. I know there is people that smart in this world, but but to be a genius in high school, and top the entire school in smarts, is pretty impressive. She's like the nerd version of Rainbow Dash. "Woah, that's awesome." I said. She might beat me in a math contest, but I've got the highest grades in biology in CHS, so she's got some competition in that department. "Thanks!" She said happily. After I got to know Fluttershy and Twilight a little better, the bell rang and we all went to class. After (somehow) surviving my third period class, I headed to gym. I did what me and Dash usually do; play basketball, and then volleyball. My ten foot flip kick came in handy when the ball got stuck on the basketball goal's rim. The bell rang yet again, and I headed home in my car. "I feel like going to the park for some reason. I think I can wheel RD around in her chair with me." I said to myself. I got to our neighborhood and picked up Dashie; I mean literally. She loves it when I carry her, and I love holding her.

"So, babe. Where are we going?" Rainbow asked me as I helped her sit in her wheelchair. "I already told you. We're going to the park." I replied. "Awesome! I need some fresh air!" She exclaimed.

*25 minutes later*

We arrived at the park and I saw the other girls there; Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, and Fluttershy. AJ and Rarity were playing with Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. "Huh.. not like her to get dirty, but I guess she loves Sweeite more than staying clean." I thought. "Hey! There's Scoots! I gotta see my little sister. Babe, help me out, please?" RD said excitedly. I helped her out of the car and RD wheeled herself over to Scoots and hugged her. I walked over to her and placed a kiss on RD's cheek which made her blush intensely, due to the fact that AJ and Rarity both "Aww'd" afterwards. "I had a feeling y'all would've ended up together. Y'all just go together like apples and caramel sauce." AJ said. "Yes, I agree. But Rainbow, dear. What happened to your leg, darling?" Rarity asked.

"I hurt it accidently. Kicked the ball.. well, tried to, but missed and so did the other girl and we kicked the living heck out of each other. It was raining somewhat so we had sweat and water in our eyes." Rainbow answered. "Oooh, I can't imagine that felt to good, sugarcube" AJ added. "Yeah, but I'm ok as long as I stay off this leg for awhile." RD replied. I saw a volleyball come flying in and jumped up and caught it. "Oh, hey Shadow. Sorry about that, guys!" I heard a slightly high pitched voice shout. "Oh, hey Pinkie!" I shouted back, "Haha, this yours?" I said.

I threw it back to her and was about to sit back down, until Pinkie walked up to us. "Whooo wants to play some volleyball?" She asked cheerfully. The girls all agreed and we got up to the volleyball court. It was me, AJ, and Pinkie versus Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy. About midgame, I couldn't help but notice that these girls have curves. I got distracted by AJ's butt several times and got hit in the face by the ball every time. I sat out before I ended up with a concussion and a nosebleed.

I sat next to RD and put my arm around her while she rested her head on my shoulder. After today, Rainbow, Twilight, and the other girls started hanging out with each other a lot more. Rainbow told me she was even going to a sleepover with the others next week.

***A/N: Sorry about the delay, some personal things came up, but I'm good now. Oh, and there will be a lemon chapter or two a couple chapters from now, so if anyone's looking forward to that, you're in luck. Read and review, Shadow out. /)***


	5. Chapter 5

**Editor's Note: Yeah, this chapter is really cloppy. So if you're not into that, go away. Thanks for reading!**

*RDs pov*

A week had passed, and it was Friday. I was getting ready to go to the sleepover with the other girls. I was sitting in Shadow's car waiting for him. Ha, and people say dudes wait on girls forever. "Hurry up, Shadow!" I yelled at the open door. "Coming" He shouted. I asked AJ if Shadow could come so we could have some fun with him. She said it was ok, probably thinking the same things as me. We got to AJ's in about 30-35 minutes and I walked as quick as I could off to the house. It was so big! "Babe, could you bring my bags in!?" I yelled back at Shadow.

*Shadow's/Regular pov*

"Sure thing babe!" I said. Rarity pulled up next to me in her car and ran off into the house. "Spiiike, be a dear and bring my things in, would you?" She asked. He carried almost my body weight in bags. Wasn't sure If I should've been worried or impressed. "I feel your pain kid." I said as we carried RD's and Rarity's bags in.

After Spike and I got everything in Spike went home, and it was just RD, the other girls, and I. "You girls do whatever, I'm gonna practice some TKD outside. AJ, does Big Mac have a punching bag?" I asked as I got ready to head outside. "Yeah, in the barn, and there's some weights in the barn, too." She answered, giggling with the others. I headed to the barn and saw the weight set and punching bag. "Awesome. Now, lets get started" I said. I did my leg stretches, arm stretches, etc. I didn't want to pull anything. I picked up two hay bales in my right and left hands, and held them out to the side. They weren't but 30-40 pounds, but hold that much for 20 minutes and tell me it's not a workout. I did curls, crunches, sit ups, pull ups, climb ups, and finished my warm up with doing the horse stance for another 30 minutes. Wall sits have nothing on horse stance. Shaolin monks would do this to discipline their bodies and strengthen it as well. Sometimes for hours at a time.

I finished my workout and looked at my watch. "Damn, it's been almost two and a half hours. New record time." I said, proud of myself for improving my endurance. I was still breathing heavy as hell, though. "Oh, fuck me..." I said. I couldn't find a water hose to cool off with; but I did find a bucket near a water pump. Unfortunately, the pump was rusted. "Oh, fuck me sideways... " I groaned as I tried to loosen the pump a little. It began to work after a short while.

"Grr, come on you son of a bitch...GOT IT!" I shouted triumphantly as I got the water pump working so that a nice, cold gush of water came out. I propped the pump handle up with a broomstick then filled the bucket up with water and poured it on myself. "Ahh... much, much better..."

I continued this process two more times then took the broomstick out and tossed it behind me. I heard a noise at the door and looked to see who- or what- it was.

*RD's pov*

I opened the door, hoping to find Shadow. What I found was much better; a shirtless, muscular, shiny Shadow.

"Hey, baby. When are you coming back in?" I said, finding it almost impossible to keep my eyes off of Shadow. "Well... I was about to, but I don't think you all would want a big, sweaty, guy who's shirtless in there." He said. "They might not, but... dayum, I do." I said. "Damn it, why is he making me so excited? I wasn't even this turned on when we made out... You and I are gonna do some fun things. Oh, I love fun things…" I thought to myself. "You can't speak for all of us girls, because... I want you" I said, hoping he takes what I'm giving.

"Uh... in the house? But I'm all sweaty, or, watery..." He said. Why are the pretty ones always the naive ones? "No, not in the house..." I said as I walked towards him.

"I want you. Here. Now." I said as I stepped up close to him. "Well... Here I am. Right now..." He said. I mentally slapped him several times. "No. Just... " I trailed off. "Uhh... you ok?" He asked, which just added to my frustration. "Oh fuck this!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his muscular body and kissed him passionately, holding nothing back.

He eased up, and he started to kiss me back. I felt his arms wrap around me, and he kissed me deeper. I felt his tongue hug mine as we kissed. "I am on cloud fucking nine!" I thought.

I pushed him on the hay bales behind him and straddled him. After a few more seconds, I broke the kiss.

I ran my hands down his chest, then his abs, and stopped at his belt. I looked up at him and winked. I started undoing his belt, and then his pants, but he stopped me. "Rainbow, wait." He said, his voice wavering ever so slightly. "There's something you should know before we do this." He added. "Please don't have an STD, please don't have an STD..." I thought several times over in my head.

"I-I'm a virgin" He said. "Wait, so you've never... had sex? Like, at all?" I asked incredulously.

I know alot of girls like Shadow, so it's kinda hard for me to believe that. Him being around so many girls for most of his life. "Nope, not once. Never done anything sexual, except make out." He answered.

"So if you don't want to do this because I won't be all that great, then I get it." He said, looking somewhat sad. "Hey. I've been in love with you for my whole fucking life. I don't care if you're a virgin, or if you've never done anything sexual before. You're mine. Now, let's stop talking and get down to business, so you can make me alllll yours" I said as I continued undoing his pants.

I got his pants completely off, and grasped his member in both hands. "Well, someone needs a concealed carrier's permit for the weapon in their boxers, don't they?" I asked as I gave Shadow a wink.

I began to work my hands up and down his shaft and soon got things flowing.

I could tell he was enjoying himself by the way he was moaning. I began to jerk him off a little faster. His moans became more frequent. I slowed down, and then licked the tip of his shaft, which made him moan louder. I felt myself getting hot and started to rub my pussy slowly as I bobbed my head up and down on Shadow's dick.

I started to deepthroat Shadow's member, rolling my tongue around it as I went down on him. I knew from our first make out session, that once he gets excited enough, he'll take control; which is what I wanted. I wanted to see what his muscular body can do.

He then grabbed me by my hair to get a better view of what I was doing to him. He liked what he saw. I jerked him off a bit more, to make sure his dick was completely hard. I looked up at him, and stood up. He instantly took the bait and stripped me. He took off everything slowly, taking time to savor the moment. Once we both were naked, he layed me down, and put his face in my puss. I felt his tongue lick me everywhere, inside and out.

Each lick sent jolts of pure ecstasy all over my body. I moaned loudly each time his tongue moved. He began sucking gently on my clit, which lifted me from cloud 9 to cloud 15 in 10 seconds flat.

He started fingering me, rapidly pushing and pulling his finger in and out while he licked my clitoris.

I was in a pure state of bliss. I felt such joy, I couldn't think of anything other than Shadow and what he was doing. "For a virgin...nya.. y-you're pretty goddamn awesome at this so far... ooooh..." I said between moans as he fingered me.

"Babe...I'm ready for it..." I said, wanting his massive dick inside me. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes, now come up here and fuck me, damn it!" I said with a mixture of frustration, apprehension, and longing.

He complied and began to slowly stick it in my pussy. My body overflowed with pleasure with each inch that he put in. He gave me a second to adjust, and then he began to pump slowly, but hard. My heart was beating fast, and pleasure coursed through me as he thrusted in and out of me. He sped up, and my moans got a lot louder. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around him, and he thrusted faster and placed both hands on my ass and squeezed. "Oh my god.. You keep fucking me like this... a-and I'll cum for sure..." I said and he slowed down. "That doesn't mean stop!" I said as I grabbed hold of his ass. "Now make me come, babe." I whispered into his ear, and he began to thrust faster and faster, and I came hard on his dick. "DON'T STOP... DON'T FUCKING STOP!" I shouted in ecstasy.

Shadow thrusted into me hard until he was about to come. He pulled out and I went down on him. I jerked him off and made him shoot his load on my face and in my mouth. I swallowed all that went in my mouth, and licked up what didn't off my finger.

*A/N This is my first time doing lemon, so sorry if it was a little rushed or bad. Also, I'll be throwing in actual quotes from MLP, so review and let me know what one you find. Also, be sure to check out my editor, PrinceToNone. He's helped me with almost everything with this fanfiction, so just thought I'f give him a little shout out. Check him out. Also, Breezies were fucking awesome. Shadow out. /)*


	6. Sorry for the wait

*A/N: Hey guys. Somethings you should know. Ch6 IS on it's way, I'm currently doing a special 3 part chapter for TSoSC (Tisock is my pronounciation of TSoSC). My Editor has some stuff he's doing on his youtube account, thatsqueakywhitekid. Check him out. Also, I'm ShadowChaosControl, this is just a 2nd account of mine. Please be patient with me and Prince, my editor. We both have alotta stuff to do, so ch6 will be here, but not too soon. Thank you all for reading, and reviewing. It means a lot to me ^_^. How do you guys feel about season 4?* 


End file.
